Jerry Springer: Inuyasha Style
by Belisaria69
Summary: Here's a funny one . Inuyasha has gone Jerry Springer. The ratings will change. First fanfic DO NOT FLAME. Character will get killed. WHOLE LOT OF OOCNESS. COMPLETE!
1. Let the show being!

Well I thought I'd give the InuYasha characters a little more drama. So I'm going to do it **JERRY SPRINGER **style. But some cautions may occur. Just to let you know this is my first fanfic. So **_NO FLAMES!._** But some characters maybe OOC. I'm Jerry just to let you know. So it's Katana Springer. Here are the pairings KagSess (My Fav), InuKik, MirSan, RinShip, Break up pairings SessKik, InuKags, MirKagu, SanNarak, RinKoga, ShipKanna.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha if I did Sesshomaru would be my husband. Oh and I don't own Jerry Springer either.

Let the show begin.

Crowd: Katana, Katana, Katana, Katana

Me: This episode is **"_YOU LEFT ME FOR A CLAY POT!"_** So lets well come our first guest InuYasha.

Inuyasha: Hey Katana. Yea I'm here to tell my girlfriend that I'm cheating on her.

Me: Why would you do that?

InuYasha: Well it's because she bitches too much, and that damn sit command. I mean she's hot and all, but damn. Can a hanyou get a break? Besides she's weak. That's why I'm sleeping with her sister.

Crowd: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: She can't be that bad.

InuYasha: Yea the fuck she is.

Me: So lets bring her out. Here is Kagome.

InuYasha goes over to Kagome and gives her a kiss. Then they walk back over to their seats.

Kagome: Hi Katana.

Me: So I take it that you don't know why you're here. (Kagome nods) Well InuYasha I think you should tell her now.

InuYasha: Kagome you know I love you right?

Kagome: Yea.

InuYasha: You know that I been out late for the pass couple of months?

Kagome: Yea. InuYasha, get to the point?

InuYasha: I 'm cheating on you wit your sister.

Kagome: Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you.

InuYasha: Well I 'm sleeping wit your sister Kikyo.

Kagome: …….

InuYasha: Kagome are you okay?

Kagome: **Katana bring her out. Bring the bitch out!**

Katana: Ohhhhh shit! Well here's Kikyo.

Kikyo: What bitch what. That's right I stole your man. What you going to do?

Kagome: Shut the fuck up. You damn slut.

Crowd: Slut, Slut, Slut, Slut

Kagome: **And to you InuYasha fuck you! You no good bastard. I can't believe I ever fucking loved you! Cheating on me with a fuckin dead slut bitch ass whore** **clay pot!**

InuYasha: Watch your mouth bitch!

Kagome: Shut the fuck up! And what if I don't watch my mouth.

Kikyo: Don't talk to my Inu-baby like that whore.

Kagome: Don't call me a whore. Aren't you late for an appointment?

Kikyo: What appointment?

Kagome: Don't you have to suck Naraku off or something?

Kikyo: Shut the fuck up you bitch!

Kagome: Ohhh InuYasha. I have 2 surprises for you.

Once she said that she was engulfed in a blue and pink light. When the light faded all you saw was a sexy…

TBC

-6666666666666666666666666666666699999999999999999999999999999999999999-

That's it for now. I will write more but it depends on the reviews. If I get five or more I'll write more. Ohh and sorry for the cliffy.

Push the button. I know you want to.


	2. WHAT!

Well seeing how you gave me eight reviews, I decided to update. So lets get on with the story.

-66666 Last Time 99999-

Once she said that she was engulfed in a blue and pink light. When the light faded all you saw was a sexy…

-66666 Now 99999-

You saw a sexy Inu-Youkai

Crowd (males): DAMMMMMMMN!

InuYasha: How the hell did you do that!

Kagome: I've been a youkai for about 3 months now.

InuYasha: How come you never told me!

Kagome: Because INU-BAKA I didn't want to!

Kikyo: DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!

Kagome: SHUT THE FUCKIN HELL UP, SLUT ASS CLAY POT! InuYasha you want to know your other surprise?

InuYasha: Y..Ye…Yea

Kagome: Well…. I've been cheating on you.

InuYasha: WHAT!

Kagome: I've. Been. Cheating. On. You.

InuYasha: Who? When? Where?

Kagome: For where, it was at a café. When, for 3 months now. And who, it is someone you know all to well.

InuYasha: WHO THE FUCK IS IT?

Kagome: If you must know it's Sesshomaru.

InuYasha:… WHAT!

Kikyo: You damn slut! That's my boyfriend!

Kagome: Actually, he WAS your boyfriend. As soon as InuYasha started coming home late; I went to a café and saw Sesshomaru and we hooked up.

InuYasha: But why Sesshomaru!

Kagome: He was there for me, when you weren't!

Me: Lets Bring Out Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru comes out and kisses Kagome.

Crowd (females): DAAAMMMNNN!

Sesshomaru: Hello my little brother.

InuYasha: You BASTARD! THAT'S **_MY_** GIRLFRIEND!

Sesshomaru: _**WAS**_ your girlfriend.

Kikyo: Why did you do this to me Maru-kun? T.T

Sesshomaru: Cause you're a whore. I loved you once. But now, I love Kagome.

Kikyo: You whore! You took my Sesshykins away from me.

Kagome: Yea Yea. I think I hear Naraku calling. He's waiting. Better hurry up.

Crowd: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

InuYasha: Watch your tongue BITCH! OR ELSE!

Sesshomaru: OR else what InuYasha?

InuYasha: Or else I'll kill both of you.

Sesshomaru: Try it.

Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga. Then Sesshomaru pulls out his Toukijin. But once the battle turns good. A blue light flashes. And then………..

-6666666666666666666666999999999999999999999-

Well that's my story. I want 5 –8 reviews now. But still I hope you liked it.

P

R

E

S

S

T

H

E

R

E

D

B

U

T

T

O

N


	3. Who are you?

Well I had been busy for the last couple of days. But thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story.

-66666 Last Time 99999-

Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga. Then Sesshomaru pulls out his Toukijin. But once the battle turns good. A blue light flashes. And then………..

-66666 Now 99999-

And then the blue light vanished there appeared the people three people. They were arguing.

Sakura: He's mine you stupid bitch!

Meilin: Like hell he is!

Syaoran: That's enough you two. Meilin, I love Sakura. And besides you're my cousin. That's too nasty.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo and I raised an eyebrow.

Me: Who are yall?

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin: Huh?

Me: Who the hell are you people?

Sakura: This is Syoaran, Meilin, and I'm Sakura.

Syaoran: Where are we?

Kagome: Japan.

Meilin: WHAT!

Me: Yeah. Well it seems you need to go now.

Sakura: Why?

Sesshomaru: Because I will kill you, for interrupting my fight.

Syaoran: Okay we're leaving. You bitchy old hags!

Me: FUCK YOU BRAT!

Syaoran, Sakura, and Meilin teleported back to where they came.

Me: Okay…that was weird. But who cares.

Sesshomaru: Can we get this over with? So Kags and I can have some fun.

Kagome was blushing fircely. InuYasha was fuming.

InuYasha: You will not touch her!

Kagome: Why do you care?

Kikyo: He doesn't bitch.

Kagome: Whore.

Kikyo: Slut.

Kagome: Prostitute.

Just the Kagome got hit with a purifying arrow. But it didn't affect her much. Since she is part miko.

Me: DAAAMMMNNN! That shit must hurt.

Kagome: Not really

Kagome whispers something to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Okay but be careful.

Kagome teleported behind Kikyo, but InuYasha stopped her once she got behind Kikyo. Kagome wanted to kill her.

Sesshomaru: Let her go.

InuYasha: Uh-Na.

Kagome then kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo: You Bitch!

Me: All right we have other people to get to. Who do yall pick?

Sesshomaru: Kagome.

Kagome: Sesshomaru. Oh and InuYasha Fuck You.

Kikyo: Inuyaha. And Fuck you to Sesshomaru.Kagome that goes for you too you bitch.

Kagome: I know I'm a bitch. I'm his bitch

Sesshomaru: Fuck you too Kikyo

InuYahsa: I choose Kikyo. And got to hell Kagome. And you too Sesshomaru.

Kagome: You and the slut, ass. whore clay pot first

Me; Well let's get to our second guest Miroku.

-66666666669999999999-

Well that's it I will try to update.


	4. Stripper?

Well it has been a long time. I was working on another story. I don't know when the first chapter is going to be done though. OOCness. And a song is in it too. Sesshomaru is going to do my disclaimer for me.

Sesshomaru: SesshomarusMateKatana666 does not own InuYasha and the song that's in here. T-Pain owns the song. Sue her and die.

-666666- Before The Break –999999-

Me: Well let's get to our second guest Miroku.

-666666- now –99999-

Me: Well Miroku tells us why you're here.

Miroku: Well I'm here to tell my girlfriend Kagura that I'm a stripper, and that I don't love her anymore.

Me: When did you stop loving her?

Miroku: I stopped loving her one-day when I was working. I saw this beautiful woman named Sango. That's whom I want to be with.

Me: When did you start stripping?

Miroku: A week after I got together with Kagura.

Crowd: DDDAAAMMMNNN!

Me: Shit. Even I agree with them. Didn't you give her any chance?

Miroku: Yeah. She had a week.

Me: When did you meet Sango?

Miroku: The first hour of the first day that I started working.

Me: Well I heard enough. Let's bring out Kagura.

Miroku: Oh Shit.

Kagura comes out, with her fans ready to attack if she gets bad news.

Me: Kagura, do you think it's going to be good news or bad?

Kagura: I hope it's good news.

Miroku: Well I think you need to talk to her Miroku.

Miroku: Well Kagura. You know I love you right.

Kagura: Yeah and I love you too.

Miroku: But I'm not in love with you.

Kagura: What did you say?

Miroku: I'm not in love with you. I love somebody else. And I'm also a stripper.

Kagura: But I love you.

Then the song ' I'm in love with a stripper' by T-Pain comes on. (My version)

Got the body of a god got eye butter pecan brown I see you boy

(droppin low) He coming down from the ceiling (to tha floor)

Yea he know what he doing (yeea yey yea) he doing that right thang

(yea yey yea) I Need to get him over to my crib and do that night thang

(night thang) Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

Out of all the boys he be the hottest Like n the way he break it down

I see u boy Spinnin wide And He lookin at me Right in my eyes (Yea)

He got my attention (Yea yea yea) Did I forget to mention I Need to get

him over to my crib and do that night thang (night thang)

Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

He's every woman's dream He's God's gift to Earth Men they

love them too That's what you call a man's worth

See I love all the strippas; Because they show me love

They know i never pay cuz its free whenever I hit the club

But, I can't even lie

The boys they here so fly He's sliden up and down that pole

Got me memorized Kagura don't never trick

But God damn He thick

I can't lie I must admit cuz im in love with a stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

He can pop it he can lock it Teddy Penderass down

I'm bout to see this sexy boy In

My bed He don't know what he is doin To my head

Yea He turnin tricks on me (Yea Yea Yea) he dont even know me

(Yea yea yea ea) I'd have got him over to my crib to do that night thing

Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

He poppin he rollin he rollin He climbin that pole and

(I'm N Luv with a stripper) He trippin he playin he playin

I'm not goin nowhere boy I'm stayin I'm in luv wit a stripper

Me: You said "loved" as in past tense.

Kagura: Shut up! It's between him and me!

Me: This is my show and I can do whatever I want. So let's bring out Sango.

Sango comes out and kisses Miroku. Until she sees the demon. And takes out her weapon.

Kagura: Get the fuck off of him!

Sango: Make me you red eye ugly bitch!

Kagura: You're going to eat those words bitch!

Kagura used her Dance of Wind Blades. Then Sango used her Hiraikotsu.

Me: I know yall want to fight but from what I heard is that you have a boyfriend Sango.

Sango: Yeah. So what?

Miroku: You have a boyfriend? Who?

Sango: Yeah I have one. His name is Naraku Yamanaka.

At that name Kagura paled.

Me: kagura you don't look so well. How about we bring out Naraku.

Then appeared an evil looking hanyou with red eyes.

Naraku: Hello Katana.

Me: Whats up?

Naraku then sees someone he knows.

Naraku: Aren't you supposed to be on the corner getting my money?

Sango: So you're telling me this bitch is paying for my education.

Kagura: That's the bitch I been getting money for?

Naraku: Yea and yea.

Kagura: Do you know that she been sleeping with my boyfriend?

Naraku: No. I didn't know that.

Kagura: Well she is.

Miroku: Who the fuck is you?

Naraku: I'm Naraku and I'm Sangos' and Kaguras' boyfriend.

Miroku: No. I'm Kaguras' boyfriend.

Naraku: Oh you're the one she was telling me about after our fun with Kikyo. (I told you he was calling Kikyo.)

Miroku(to Kagura): So you're a hooker. And he's a pimp. And I thought what I was doing was wrong. I guess I was the fuck wrong.

Kagura: It's not what it seems.

Miroku: You dirty whore ass bitch! I can understand why Sango was hiding this but you, oh hell naw. And when did this all start.

Kagura: It was before I met you.

Miroku: So that's why I saw you on the corner. I still don't care. I'm going to kill him.

Kagura: Don't do that for me. Please don't kill him. T.T

Miroku: It's not for you it's for Sango. I want her to be free. Cause I want to be with her. I don't give a damn about you bitch.

Miroku was about to release the windtunnel when all of a sudden…

Me: To Be Continued after the break.

-666666—999999-

Well that was it. I wasn't 5 to 9 reviews. Of you won't find what's going to happen.

P

R

E

S

S

I

T

I

K

N

O

W

Y

O

U

W

A

N

T

T

O

O


	5. Pool Boy?

Well since I won't be getting any more reviews out of you. I might as well update. I know it's been a while but I been very, very busy. But lets get on with the story. Songs are in _Italics._

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own InuYasha and Jerry Springer. But I wish.**

666666-Before The Break-999999

Kagura: Don't do that for me. Please don't kill him. T.T

Miroku: It's not for you it's for Sango. I want her to be free. Cause I want to be with her. I don't give a damn about you bitch.

Miroku was about to release the windtunnel when all of a sudden…

Me: To Be Continued after the break.

666666-After the Break-999999

Sango jumped in the way.

Sango: Please don't kill him please.

Miroku: Why shouldn't I?

Sango: I want to kill both of them.

Once Sango said that she threw her Hiraikotsu. She hit Kagura and killed her. But Naraku dodged it.

Naraku: You think that you can kill me with that little attack. It seems that you want me to stay around.

Sango: Yeah your right I do want you to stay around….

Crowd and Miroku: WWWHHHAAATTT!

Naraku: That what I thought.

Sango: Can I finish? (Everyone nodes) Well before I was rudely interrupted. I want you around so you can DIE!

Naraku looked shocked at what she said.

Sango: Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga NOW!

Out of nowhere the gang attacks Naraku. Once everyone has done there part. All you saw was Naraku down on his knees. Kagome walked over to him. Then she shoved her hand through his stomach to get the jewel shards. Then she purified them.

Kagome: Well that was easy. Now he is dead and we can live in peace. That's once the show is over.

Then the gang left so Miroku and Sango can finish up their segment.

Me: Miroku I heard that there was something that you wanted to tell Sango. If so hurry up because your segment is almost over.

Miroku: Sango I love with all my heart. And I hope you feel the same way too. Sango Taija will you marry me and become Mrs. Sango Hoshii.

Sango: Yes, yes, yes I will marry you. I love you so much.

Lets get married- Jagged Edge

_A remarkable So So Def_

_Remix_

_J.E y'all_

_Run-DMC to the beat y'all_

_Ah-ha ahhh-ha_

_And me?_

_Ya'll know my name_

_See, first of all_

_I know these so-called playas wouldn't tell you this_

_But I'm a be real and say what's on my heart_

_Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant_

_Didn't you know I loved you from the start, yeah_

_When I think about_

_All the years we've put in this relationship_

_Who knew we'd make it this far_

_Then I think about_

_Where would I be if we were to just fall apart_

_And I can't stand the thought of losing you_

_CHORUS_

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while girl I must confess_

_Girl let's just get married_

_I just wanna get married_

_REPEAT_

_Said I done it all_

_But frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness_

_I wanna come home to you and only you_

_Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening_

_I just gotta be with you_

_Do you think about_

_Us finishing somethin we started so long ago_

_I wanna give you my all_

_Do you think about, maybe us having some babies?_

_Come on won't you be my lady_

_Forever, yeah_

_(Run) What's going on across the scene_

_It ain't nuttin, I ain't Frontin, Shorty comin with me_

_Now I done already gave you the keys to the Ranger_

_Your last name bout to change_

_Now you're Mrs. Simmons, Got a better livin_

_What a difference, Grab my name_

_I used to be the snake type, Hanging out late night_

_Girl you done made me change my life_

_Ever since you met me, keys to the bentley_

_Now they call you the preachers' wife_

_I'm the type of guy that _

_Take you out and buy that ring_

_With the rock that'll break your arm_

_Players won't try that, now you can't deny that_

(Ohhhhhhhhh)

CHORUS x4

Crowd: Ohhhh That's So SSSWWWEEEEEETTTT!

Me: Yea so sweet that it makes me sick to my stomach. Well now since we know what they are doing lets go to our next person. Lets meet Rin!

Rin: Hi Katana.

Me: What's up?

Rin: Well I'm three months pregnant.

Me: Yeah so what your point?

Rin: I cheated during the time my child was conceived.

Me: I know where this is going.

Rin: And my boyfriend for 8 years might not be the father.

Crowd: Got DDDAAAMMMNNN!

Me: Let me guess he thinks he is the father of the baby?

Rin: Yes. I was cheating on him with the pool boy.

Me. What The Fuck! So you were cheating on him with the damn pool boy.

Rin: And he might be my baby daddy.

Me: Why would you do that to him?

Rin: Once we got married he started to abuse me. So I decided to get him back by sleeping with the pool boy. But then after a while I feel in love with him.

Me: Well I hope you ready to tell him.

Rin: Yes I'm ready.

Me: Well lets bring out Kouga.

Kouga comes out and sits next to Rin and kisses her.

Kouga: Hey Kat.

Me: Hey. Well Rin go a head and tell him the problem.

Rin: I'm not going to beat around the bush. I've been unfaithful to you for the last 2 years. And the baby might not be yours, and that this abusiveness needs to stop. And this is how I feel.

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet _

_Every roommate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make _

_All the feelings that I get _

_But I still don't miss you yet _

_Only when I stop to think about it _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you _

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet _

_Only when I stop to think about it _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you _

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know _

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you _

_You hate everything about me _

_Why do you love me _

_I hate _

_You hate _

_I hate _

_You love me _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you _

Kouga: Who is it that you're cheating on me with.

Rin: It's the pool boy…

TBC

666666666666666666666666666666666669999999999999999999999999999999999999

Do you know who it is? Well that's it for now. JA NE!


	6. What The Hell?

Well I have enough reviews now. So I guess its time for me to reveal who the pool boy is. But I don't know if I should let you know who it is. But hey might as well tell you huh. Okay on with the story after Sesshomaru does the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: FutureRin666 doesn't own InuYasha or Jerry Springer.

666666- Last Time-999999

Kouga: Who is it that you're cheating on me with?

Rin: It's the pool boy…

666666- Now-999999

Kouga: Hold on which pool boy?

Me: You have more than pool boy?

Kouga: Yea we do. Rin as you were saying?

Rin: I'm cheating on you with the pool boy Shippo.

Kouga; What! That midget?

Rin: He is not a midget. He will grow more.

Kouga: But isn't he 19.

Rin: Yea so I'm 18. And you are 20, your point?

Kouga: He is not even a man. Why go with a boy when you can have a man?

Rin: You think you're a man?

Kouga: Yes I do.

Rin: You call your self a man and you hit your girlfriend? Don't make me laugh.

Kouga: I have to keep you in line some way.

Rin: Hitting me is not the answer.

Kouga: Are you sure about that?

Rin: Yea I'm sure about it.

Kouga gets up and slaps her. Then out of nowhere Sesshomaru and Kagome appears. Sesshomaru grabs Kouga by the neck. Kagome ran to help Rin.

Sesshomaru: I see you have enough balls to hit her while I'm still here.

Rin: Father please let him go.

Sesshomaru: Don't you ever touch my daughter again or you won't hve any balls left.

The Sesshomaru dropped him and walked back into the audience.

Kagome: Are you okay Rin?

Rin: Yea I'm fine kaa-san.

Kagome: Be careful.

Rin: Okay.

Me: Well I saw enough. Let's bring out Shippo.

When Shippo came out he went over to Rin and kissed her.

Shippo: Hey Katana.

Me: Hey Shipp.

Kouga: I still can't believe you are cheating on me with this shrimp.

Rin: He's not a shrimp.

Kouga: To hell he isn't.

Shippo: Why not put your jewel shards where your mouth is?

Kouga: Is that a challenge?

Shippo: Think of it as you want fleabag.

Kouga: Bring it on shorty.

Shippo: It's been brought.

Rin: What are you too about to do?

Shippo: Rin stay out of this please.

Kouga; Yea, Rin listen to the shrimp.

Headstrong-Trapt

Circling your

Circling your

Circling your head

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got a doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later

As Kouga and Shippo was getting into place. Shippo stuck his tongue out.

I see your fantasy

You wanna make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over

I see your motives inside

Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest

Your first impression's got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit and that's alright

That's how you play, I guess you get through every night

Well now that's over

I see your fantasy

You wanna make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over

I see your motives inside

Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

(this is not where you belong)

I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about your motives inside

And your decision to hide

Kouga I'm going to beat you twerp.

Shippo: You and what army?

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

(this is not where you belong)

I won't give everything away

(where you belong, this is not where you belong)

Shippo: Ready.

Kouga: Ready when you are.

Shippo/Kouga: Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!

Kouga had scissors. Shippo had rock.

Shippo: Rock beats scissors. I win.

Kouga: Best 2 out of 3.

Shippo: No you loser.

Me: What was that? I wasted my music on that?

Shippo: What did you expect it to be?

Me: I don't know I was expecting a fight! Not a game. Oh well. Shippo I heard that you have a girl friend.

Shippo: Yes I have a girlfriend. I was going to break it off wit her today.

Me: Rin did you know that?

Rin: No I didn't. But as long as Shippo is going to leave her and go with me we are cool.

Me: Well lets bring out Kirara.

A fire-neko with two tails came out. But she was in her humanoid form.

Shippo: Kirara can you please sit down.

Kirara: Okay.

Shippo: I need to tell you something.

Kirara: Yes. What is it?

Shippo: I'm cheating on you.

Kirara: I knew it.

Shippo: I'm sorry.

Kirara: Your damn right your sorry. But when we get home I want you to get out.

Leave (Get Out)- JoJo

I've been waiting all day here for you babe

So won't you come sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

I hope you know that when it's late at night

I hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way

(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say

Chorus

Get out (leave) right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know, about her

And I wonder

How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold?

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must've gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame, but

(To think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

Chorus

Get out (leave) right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)

'Cause I know, about her (who)

And I wonder (why)

How I bought all the lies (all the lies)

You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)

But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me

But I have no choice, you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breaking

With every word I'm saying

Boy, I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)

Get out!

Chorus

Get out (leave) right now

It's the end of you and me (you and me)

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)

'Cause I know, about her (who)

And I wonder (why)

How I bought all the lies (how did buy all your lies?)

You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)

But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Chorus

Get out (leave) right now

It's the end of you and me (hey yeah)

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)

'Cause I know, about her (who)

And I wonder (why)

How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right (treat me right)

But you was just a waste of time (ooh)

Chorus

Get out (leave)

(you and me)

It's too late (now)(too late) (you)

About her (who)(why)

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time(waste of time) (ohh)

Leave!

Kirara then leaves the stage, and goes out the building.

Me: Well that went well.

Shippo: Yes went better than expected.

Me: Rin isn't there something else you want to tell Kouga.

Rin: Yes there is.

Kouga: What now?

Rin: The baby might not be yours.

Kouga: What?

Me: Well we already know how this is going to end. After this break we will end the show with a surprise.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666999999999999999999999999999999999

Well that's it. Until next time. Ja Ne.


	7. I Want To Know?

**Alright I need to know something.**

**Which would be funnier?**

**The cast kids telling them how stupid they are for doing what they did?**

**Or**

**Their younger selves coming from the past to tell how stupid they are?**

**Ja Ne.**

**I want to know what yall think so I can start the new chapter.**

**Rin : )**


	8. Lets bring out the

Hey people. Sorry for the late update but school has been killing me. Oh and for the people who voted thanks a lot. But I know that yall don't want to hear me talk so lets get on with the show! Okay fluffy hit the disclaimer.

Sesshomau: I'm not fluffy.

Me: Yes you are. Now do the damn disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: FutureRin666 does NOT own InuYasha or Jerry Springer.

Me: Thanks fluffy.

-666666 Last Time 999999-

Me: Well we already know how this is going to end. After this break we will end the show with a surprise.

-666666 Now 999999-

Me: Welcome back everyone. Now for the surprise.

Pulls out a time machine. Sets it for 17 years into the future. Steps in the comes back out with four kids.

Me: All right go to your parents.

Kids go over to their parents.

(AN: Inu/Kik kid is Lena. Sess/Kag kid is Luna. Mir/San kid is Koji. Ship/Rin kid is Kitana)

Lena: You really are an idiot aren't you dad.

InuYasha: What did you say brat?

Lena: You're an idiot?

Kikyo: Don't talk to him that way!

Lena: Quit your screaming hag.

Me: I like her already.

Kikyo: What did you say?

Lena: I called you a hag.

Kagome: If she's my niece. I like her already.

Lena sees Kagome. And runs over to her.

Lena: Hi Aunt K. Hello Uncle Sesshy.

Sess/Kag: Hi Lena.

Lena; I forgot to tell you I'm 17 years old so I'm not a brat.

InuYahsa: Feh.

Kikyo: Whatever.

Me: So do you two like your daughter.

Inu/Kik: No.

Lena: Good cause I don't like you too.

Me: Alright Luna your turn.

Luna: I can't believe that you went with Inu-baka and Kikyhoe.

Sesshomaru: It was a mistake.

Luna: You're damn right it was a mistake. That's so nasty dad. You going out with Kikyhoe.

Kagome: But everything all right Luna.

Luna: Mom you went with that idiot half demon over there. Now that was wrong. But I'm glad you chose dad.

Lena: Me two. I will always like you two better than my parents.

Kagome: That's so sweet you two.

Me: Yeah real touching.

InuYasha: Why you little brat!

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: Bitch!

Crowd: Hahahaha

Me: Okay Koji your turn.

Koji: What The Hell Was You Two Thinking!

Miroku: Yes he's ours. A temper like his mom.

Koji looks at the crowd. Sees a beautiful girl. Goes over to her and grabs her hand.

Me: Hello beautiful. Would you do me a favor and go out on a date with me.

Girl: Okay.

Koji kisses her on the cheek and hops back on stage.

Sango: And acts just like his dad.

Lena, Luna, Kitana: Hi Koji.

Koji: Hey ladies.

Sango: Yeah just like his dad.

Koji: Okay you two. Mom why the hell Naraku? And dad why Kagura?

Miroku: I don't know

Koji: Okay good enough.

Koji: Not. She was on a damn corner for Buddha sakes. You just wanted some didn't you.

Miroku: Yes son.

Koji: I knew it. At least you picked mom. Okay mom your turn.

Sango: He gave me somewhere to stay.

Koji: Yeah. For a got damn price.

Sango: But I chose your dad.

Koji: For which I'm grateful. But don't do that shit again.

San/Mir: Okay

Me: Kitana your turn.

Kitana: Who the hell told you to go with a neko dad?

Shippo: Well I used to travel with her.

Kitana: What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?

Shippo: Nothing.

Kagome: Take easy on him Kit.

Kitana turns around. Runs over to Kagome and hugs her.

Kitana: Hey Grandma Kagome. Hello Grandpa Fluffy.

Kag/Sess: Hi Kitana.

Kitana goes back over to her parents.

Kitana: Okay mom explain why you went with Naraku?

Rin: I loved him.

Kitana: So?

Rin: He was nice.

Kitana: I don't care. Show some damn backbone. I would of hit him back.

Sesshomaru: Kit.

Kitana: Yes Grandpa Fluffy.

Sesshomaru: Apologize for cussing.

Kitana: Okay. Sorry mom.

Rin: It's okay Kit.

Me: All right after the break. I'll come back to end the show.

666666666666666666666666666666666699999999999999999999999999999999999999

Done. Now please Review.


	9. THE END!

Hey people. I'm sorry the late late update. I've been meaning to but I didn't have the chance to. But here's the last the last chapter!!!!!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: Well everyone that's my show! I hoped you enjoyed it.

Crowd: We sure did!!!!!

Me: That's good.

Me: Love is hard. And can go just like theirs. But be true to your partner and everything will be ok.

Me: Until next time. LATER!!!!!!!!!

666666666666666666666666666666666666669999999999999999999999999999999999

That's it!!!!! FINISHED!!!! Now read my other stories!!! SEE YA!!!!!


	10. AN

I know I said that the last chapter was my last but someone made a comment that I couldn't ignore.

* * *

Kayota I know what the characters emotions are. But since **MY** fucking story I changed it. Bitch its called OOC. If you don't know what that is its called Out Of Character. And if you had a problem with my writing don't read my story. Its called a back button use it. The actual emotions for some of the characters was too week. I know what the hell I'm talking about. I watched every single episode 100 times already. So get your facts straight before you want to come at somebody. Oh and next time you want to make a comment like that leave an e-mail address so I can tell you this. Cause it seems like you have the words but not enough courage to back it up.

But thx to everyone else who reviewed I really appreciate it.

* * *

FutureRin666 


End file.
